Hooded Robes
by ash-angel
Summary: Draco returns to Hogwarts after the Summer Holidays for his final year, during this year he must face problems that will change his life forever


Hooded Robes  
  
Draco's eyes snapped open; he looked around at his dully lit room. "Good morning Sir... your robes," said a small voice, "Yes, yes, just place them on my dresser," he mumbled to the house elf that neatly put his newly pressed robes on his dresser then left the tidy blue room. Draco was about to start his seventh year at Hogwarts, this would be his last year there, a nervous rush ran through his body, he wasn't sure why he was nervous, perhaps he wasn't looking forward to moving on, moving out to the real wizardry world, or perhaps it was because he had to try and hide the cuts and bruises on his ghostly white face. He swung his legs over the side of his bed and rubbed his eyes, Draco was not much of a morning person. He didn't feel like getting up, his arms ached and his chest felt like a thousand knives had been driven through it. He walked over to his dresser and gazed in at the young person in the mirror, once a boy that has now grown within, maybe he was a man, or maybe he had just matured. He remembered standing here on his very first day of school at Hogwarts school of Witchcraft and Wizardry, his hands were shaking, he remembered fretting about getting into Slytherin, what if he didn't? What would his Father say?  
  
He pushed a strand of hair out of his eyes, the young pale boy was now a man, or so it looked, Draco didn't feel any different, he didn't feel older. The room was growing lighter now, it made the shadows under his eyes more visible and the dark blue bruise stood out magnificently against his pale skin. He reached his hand up and touched the blue patch with his finger tips.  
  
"What are you asking me to do, think about it Father..." Draco shouted across his fathers desk, "All I am asking you to do is become a Malfoy!" his Father shouted back louder than Draco had. "What is a Malfoy Father?" there was silence in the room and Lucius sat slowly back down in his seat, Draco could see the irritation rising in his cold grey eyes. "Do you not answer me? Or is it that you don't know the answer," he said slyly, "You will shut your mouth, your way out of line!" Draco's eyes narrowed, "Father, I am afraid that I just can not do it, you have no idea what you are asking me to do!" Lucius stared at his son, he looked into the eyes of a boy who had grown up too fast, he could see that Draco's eyes were sparkling with malice, something a seventeen year old should not be baring. "Oh... Boy, but I do know, I had to make this decision to, but... unlike the boy I raised, I accepted my name, I accepted who I was," Draco opened his mouth to say that, yes... He will come and join his Father, but only the words, "I won't ever be like you," came out and with these words Lucius stood up and clenched the sides of his desk, "Well..." he said softly, "You leave me with no other choice..." Draco didn't understand, then he knew, he remembered a conversation he over heard between his Father and Pansy Parkinson's Father. "Please... Father..." Draco backed away, Lucius stood up straight and clicked his fingers, two figures with hooded robes came scurrying into his Fathers study, "Father, I beg of you," Lucius looked at Draco in disgust, "You asked what a Malfoy was," he said as the figures closed their hands around Draco's shoulders, "A Malfoy, never begs," Lucius stuck his chin up and turned away form his son, his only son. "FATHER!" Draco screamed as the figures began to drag him out of the room, he struggled to break free of their grip but they were too strong, "Why Father.... please.... FATHER!" Draco's cries echoed through the hallways and up the stair cases.  
  
Lucius wiped dust off the window sill, "Sicory, why haven't you cleaned my study yet," he said politely to the house elf who was standing wide eyed in the door way.  
  
Draco shuddered and closed his eyes, he would do anything to relive that moment, he would make things so different. "Draco, darling," his shoulders tensed, "I... I wanted to have a word with you before you left," Draco turned around to face his mother, a tall woman with blond hair, pale skin and dashing blue eyes. "Yes... but please mother, I must get ready," he lowered his head, "Come, sit down," she had such a beautiful voice; it was like purring of cats, even though Draco despised cats. He followed his mother and they sat down on the edge of Draco's bed. "Oh, look at you," said Narsissa running a warm hand though his hair, "He doesn't really want to hurt you, you know that," she smiled at Draco whose eyes were welling up with tears, "He doesn't want to make things this way, but... he has to, it is what the Dark lord wants." Draco shook his head, "Mother..." he looked up at her, his mothers eyes were nothing like Lucius', her eyes were soft and pure with love. "Why does he want me though, mother, there are plenty of other people in the world, why me?' he looked back down at his hands, "Your special," she cupped her hand around his cheek, and pulled her son in towards her, "Your special," Narsissa repeated resting her chin on Draco's head.  
  
* * * *  
  
The Hogwarts express sped smoothly alongside the wet countryside. Draco lent his head against the cold dew covered window. One thing Draco wasn't looking forward to this year was seeing Harry Potter, he was sick of his name, he had gotten so cocky lately after he saved Hogwarts from being attacked by Voldemort and his Death eaters, apparently they had been hiding out in the Forest for a whole month and the Hogwarts security didn't even notice. Draco also didn't know why Harry had so many friends, what has he ever done? the only reason he knew something bad was going to happen at Hogwarts when the chamber of secrets was opened was because he had sent his house elf to warn him, and he only knew about many dark magical things because Draco had told him, or told Hermione... or plainly let the trio over hear things.  
  
Draco sighed, he was alone in a compartment, while everyone else was running up and down the corridors, sitting with their friends, he heard a loud explosion, or playing exploding snap, he thought. The compartment door slid open, "Hello Goyal," he said not taking his eyes of the trees, "What! How did you know it was me?" he tilted his fat head to one side, "I am a wizard, what do you expect. I am magical," his eyes were full of mirth as he watched his dumb friend try and figure out that he only knew it was him through the reflection in the glass window. Goyal threw himself down on the velvet red chair, next to Draco. "How were your holidays?" Goyal asked cheerfully, Draco closed his eyes...  
  
The hooded figures dragged Draco down long winding marble stair cases, which he had never seen in his life in the Malfoy Mannor, although it is so large he has never actually explored the whole Mannor, nor had his Father. Draco had given up struggling when one of the figures had hit him hard in the jaw as he tried to call out to his mother, his head fell limply on his chest nodding every time they hit a step.  
  
"Great, and yours?' he said in a fake 'happy' voice. "Well, Father took us to see what muggles call 'amusement parks' it was so fun," Goyal, Draco noticed, had not matured at all; actually he hadn't matured since first year. "Sounded fun," Draco rolled his eyes and looked back out the window. "Sumfin the matter?" Goyal asked taking a chocolate frog out of his pocket, "Now why would you think that?" Draco asked sarcastically. "Well, for starters, what's with all the cuts and bruises?" Draco looked sideways at Goyal, "Nothing, they are nothing," he said softly, "well they look like something to me," Goyal said matter of factually. Draco closed his eyes again and clenched his fists....  
  
He was so tired, the hooded people (well Draco guessed they were people as they spoke English and sounded allot like people,) let go of Draco's arms and pushed him into a dark room, they quickly followed. "So..." one of the hooded people said, "you won't join the dark lord..." each word rolled of the tip of its tongue as though it were speaking water. Draco just stood there, "Answer me boy!" it shouted at him, he flinched, "No... you don't want to speak?" it said softly, it's voice was full of spite, Draco just stared, shoulders set boldly, and his chin raised high.  
  
The hoods were just long enough for Draco to not see the persons face, but not too long so they couldn't see. It happened fast for Draco to really see what happened, but the person's fist came down hard on Draco's face, he stumbled back, but did not fall over. "We have a tough one," it said slyly, and hit him again. This time however Draco did fall over, he hit his head hard against the cold stone floor. Draco touched his lip, it was bleeding.  
  
"Goyal... do I ask you how you get every cut on your body?" he snapped. "No... But they look pretty bad, are you sure your ok?" should Draco tell him, tell him everything? He opened his eyes, "Yes, I am sure." he spoke softly.  
  
* * * *  
  
The Great Hall was full of its usual start of year chatter, the golden knives and forks were neatly set up on each of the four house tables. Like every other year one hundred or so candles levitated above the students heads as they made their way to their house tables. Draco slouched down into his seat, his eyes fixed on the outside world. He hated sorting ceremonies; they were boring to Draco, some how he just couldn't get into school spirit, especially not tonight. He brushed his robes with his hands and glared down at his empty plate. What makes the Dark lord so good? What does make the dark lord so good....?  
  
He glared up at the people, "And what makes the Dark lord so good," he spat; they stopped as though they had never thought about it before. The other person walked gracefully towards him, it knelt down beside him and looked into his eyes, Draco, however could only see black. "The dark Lord..." it began. It spoke in a very feminine voice; Draco presumed that it was a female. "Is the ruler of all... he has the power, he has had the power for many years, obey him, or die..." it said. "If he is so powerful, then why do you hide your faces, to ashamed to say you are a follower?" he raised an eyebrow, at that the figure reached up and graceful placed it's hands on either side of the hood. Draco's lips parted in suspense, it tugged on the hood and it fell silently around its shoulders. Draco was astonished, it was a she, just as he suspected. She was fairly tanned, with big crystal blue eyes, she had silver hair that hung messily around her face, she smiled at him... her smile was like a sunrise.  
  
"You see Mr. Malfoy..." she said sternly, "I am not ashamed," she didn't look much older than himself, infract she looked younger. He was lost for words, he tried to speak, but no sound came out. "Ahh, I see that Draco..." the word Draco rolled in her mouth, it almost sounded like she had a feign accent. "Is lost... he is lost for words, and that is what we need most in our society... words," she reached out and placed her hands on either side of his face, her hand were so cold, they were like ice on his hot face. The girl leant in closer to him, her hair falling around them, "Draco... please, come join us... you know you want to..." she purred in his ear. For a brief second, he was actually thinking about it, he was actually wanting to join, he closed his eyes.... she was a Veela. "No.." he spoke loudly, "I do not want to.." he pushed her away slightly, "Then, I am sorry... there is not much else I can do for you," she got up, tears were visible in his eyes, "we are ready," said the other person, not too long after he had spoken another thing in hooded robes entered the room, a chill fell over Draco. "Lord," they both said in unison and knelt down at the hooded person's feet. Draco now knew who it was.....  
  
"Draco... Hello... Draco! Aren't you hungry?" Draco jumped, "what? Huh?" he looked around and Crabbe's round face appeared in front of him, "Aren't you hungry I asked?" Draco looked down at his plate, it was empty, yet all the others were full... "No, not really," he sat back in his chair and drummed his fingers on the table.  
  
* * * * * * It was finally the next morning, the previous day had seemed to go forever, Draco did his usual start of day things, got dressed, ate breakfast etc. "New time tables," he said to the Slytherin table, and passed them out to all the students, as head boy of Slytherin, apparently this was his job. "Morning Draco..." he heard a squealing voice behind him, "Good morning Pansy," he drawled, and turned to face her, "So... did you hear Dumbledore say that we are going to have a school dance this year..." Draco rolled his eyes, "Yes..." Pansy's eyes lit up, "I was wondering..." she toed the ground, "If... maybe we should go together," Draco tried to hold back the laughter, he didn't want to go with Pansy to the dance, just like he didn't want to go with her to the Yule ball as well. "Perhaps," he said sitting down. "Is that a yes?" she pushed,  
  
"It was a perhaps, now... I missed eating last night, and I want to eat, please leave me be," he said rudely. "I don't know why you bother liking him," he heard a voice snarl, Blaise Zabini, Draco smirked, "I don't know why you bother opening your mouth," he snarled back, just as nastily. Blaise put on a sulky face and Pansy just sat across from Draco with her head in her hands, mesmerized by him. "Will you cut that out," he said to Pansy who was giving out large sighs every minute or so, "What?" she battered her eyelashes innocently. Draco let out a groan and got up from the table, "Good one Blaise..." Pansy snapped, her hair shaking with fury, "you chase him away every time we get close!" Blaise rolled her eyes and Pansy stormed off.  
  
The grass at Hogwarts was always wet in the mornings, and Draco hated having care of magical creatures first because the dew made his socks wet and he was uncomfortable for the rest of the day. He walked stiffly out onto the wet grass, the smell of the grass strongly reminded him of Quidditch, how he couldn't wait to get out on the field, if there was one thing he loved the most, it was Quidditch, most people at Hogwarts believe he only joined the team to beat Harry, of course that was part of it. "Morning," Hagrid nodded towards his class that was shivering with cold and fear. Everyone at Hogwarts knew what Hagrid's classes were like, dangerous, yet at the same time fun. Draco stood out against the crowd, they were all shivering uncontrollably, however Draco was use to the cold.....  
  
The dungeon was so cold; it was like sitting in a large freezer. The third hooded thing glided into the room, "Draco..." it began, its voice was like a hissing noise. Draco stared shaking from both cold and fear.  
  
"No' cold this mornin' Mr. Malfoy," Hagrid said in a kind manor, "Not drunk this morning Hagrid," he smirked, Hagrid's face drooped, "There was no need for that," he heard the voice he was trying to avoid, Harry. Draco turned around to meet his face which was set in a look of anger. "Whatever Potter, I think Hagrid is big enough," Draco snorted, "And ugly enough to take care of himself..." Draco and Harry just stood there, staring at each other. It seemed Harry had nothing to say to him, He gave Harry the angelic smile that meant he was very annoyed indeed, if there was one thing that Draco could not stand, it was people not answering him. He turned back around and faced the goofish teacher.  
  
Care of magical creatures seemed to go so slow, Draco, now very bored sat against Hagrid's hut. The wall was cold against his hot back, despite what people may say the Hogwarts robes were in fact quite warm. "Don' ya wanna join in Malfoy," Hagrid stuck his chin out; perhaps this is a singe of authority? Draco shrugged "No," he said shortly; his soft silver blond hair fell down over his eyes. Draco looked over at his class mates who were running fearfully away from a flock of birds, however they didn't look like normal birds, they had large fangs and their feathers appeared a shiny metallic blue, with pitch black feathers stuck messily throughout its overly large body.  
  
"It looks like they are having enough fun without me," his face didn't change expression; it still appeared to be stuck in a sulk. Hagrid look annoyed, yet embarrassed, "Yeah, I should 'ave chosen a much easier group O' birds for the first 'erm," his enormous shoulders moved up, into which Draco assumed that he was shrugging, however it was too hard to tell, him being so large and all. Just as Hagrid was about to open his mouth to speak, he saw a tiny figure running down the hill towards them.  
  
It was Ginny Weasley; she was running down the hill waving something in her hand. Draco rolled his eyes and gazed back at his fearful class. "Hallo... Hagrid," Ginny panted, she was leaning over with her hands on her knees. "Ahh 'morin' Gin, how can I 'elp ya?" his face lit up, "Dumbledore told me to give you this," she held out the note that she was holding. Hagrid's small beetle eyes scanned the note, and he hit her gently (well what was gently to him) on the back, sending her forward a few steps. "Welcome to seventh year!" he said grinning uncontrollably. Ginny blushed. "Mr. Malfoy will tell ya wha' we're doin, it's a double, so ya will still 'ave time to catch up," Hagrid didn't want to do this to Ginny, but he was the only person in the class who hadn't gone to the infirmary, badly hurt or stuck in a tree hiding from the flightless killer birds.  
  
Ginny, who had been at Hogwarts for six years now, knew what Malfoy was like, also Ron was no Malfoy fan either. She gave Hagrid a look of annoyance, but somewhere in Hagrid's eyes she knew he would explain latter. "Well, I gotta go attend to some thin'," he was looking hopelessly at Neville who was lying on the ground screaming as the birds, (which Draco had no idea what they were called, perhaps if he was listening he would know) pecked viciously at him. The enormous man jogged across to where Neville was.  
  
"What are you doing in our class," he said both shortly and rudely, Ginny straightened up, "I was put up a grade, Professor Dumbledore said so," she glared at him, "What is your problem," Draco's mouth was stuck into a smirk, "Out of all the Weasly's I never knew you would be the one who actually achieved something," his laugh was hollow. She glared back at him and chose to ignore that comment. "Malfoy. I want to stay in this grade, so can you please tell me what we are meant to do," he looked at her in disbelief, "You mean to tell me that you really want to go out there and be attacked by those. killing.. Savages!" he shook his head, "Yes, see Malfoy the difference between you and I, is that I actually like to achieve high. in all my classes, not just potions," she gave him another fierce look.  
  
Ginny had fiery red hair and great big blue eyes; she reminded Draco of the Veela who had tried to convince him to join the death eaters. Ginny was standing there looking at him with pure hate. Draco rolled his eyes, "We have to try and pull three feathers out of these birds, and then study them for homework, apparently, they carry an antiseptic in the stem of the feather which heals dragons," he stood up so that Ginny and himself were face to face, although Ginny had to tilt her head upward slightly so their eyes met, "The difference between you and I Ginny Weasley, is that I don't need to try," she looked away from him because she knew if she looked at him she would punch him in the face. "Thank you," she whispered as he strolled over to Crabbe and Goyal. * * * * * * * *  
  
The moon filtered through the dark gloomy room making wavy shadows on the stone walls of Draco's dormitory. He sat on his four poster with his legs crossed, Draco's mind was full of messy taunting thoughts, thoughts that made his mind ache. his heart ach to think about, which, these days, made it quite difficult to sleep. He rolled up the right sleeve of his pajamas; there it was just below his elbow. He traced around the black skull with his fingers, the down to the snake that was protruding out of the skulls mouth. Draco wrapped a hand around the tattoo and pressed down hard on it, a tingle ran up his spine.  
  
"Come to me." it hissed again, without Draco wanting to we stood up slowly, the hooded person moved closer to him. Draco and the mystery person were now face to face, they were so close Draco could feel the cold breathe of the hooded cloak. "Now," it said lifting a long grey hand to Draco's chin, "You will come with me. and rule with all my glory," The hooded person slowly took away it's hood, revealing a tall man, his skin had a grey tinge to it. Draco froze, he was still gazing in to his snake like eyes, "Voldemort..." he breathed. "Yes boy," Voldemort seemed to be tracing around his face with his cold snake eyes, Draco would have done anything to escape his eyes, however he had hold of his chin firmly. "I will ask you one more time Draco, if you do not answer -"  
  
"No," Draco let himself answer before he even had enough time to think, Voldemort's mouth curled into a grin that would have turned any sane man crazy. "No," Voldemort breathed, the girl that had tried to persuade Draco into joining them raised her head quickly, "Go. and fetch my wand Lyra," Voldemort said slowly and evilly, not taking his eyes of Draco. Draco felt his heart flip over inside his chest.  
  
He dug his fingers into the black mark of death on his arm. Draco took his hand away from his arm, the tattoo that bonded him and Voldemort together, that made Voldemort his ruler - - Draco stared blankly at his pale arm, the tattoo, it was glowing. The snake was glowing a dark green and the skull that contained it -- brilliant silver. Draco stared at his arm, then as fast as it had appeared the glowing stopped; he opened his mouth slightly in shock, and pressed his fingers back on the dull tattoo on his arm..  
  
The girl did as she was told and brought Voldemort his wand. Draco and Voldemort's eyes were still locked together, almost like he was reading Draco's mind. "Master," she spoke in a rather superior tone, and held out his wand to him, the snake lord quickly took it from her. "As you know, I do not forgive easily.. I am not, well some people would put it as merciful - but I would say," each word articulately rolled out of his mouth, "Easily fooled," he snapped. Draco's breathe was short and his face was damp with sweat. Voldemort put his hand on top of Draco's fine blond head, "It is such a shame, you know, if you had have come willingly," Draco was speaking again, even though he didn't want to talk, "You will always have to force me," Draco flung his head down to the side, so he no longer had to look into those dark red snake eyes and so Voldemort lost his grip. "Is that so?" his voice hadn't seemed to change it's tone, although Draco knew now he had irritated him, as he was speaking so slowly that it almost sounded like he was sounding out each word.  
  
There was silence, it made Draco feel very uncomfortable, the eerie silence mixed with the sound of dripping taps. He could feel Voldemort's stare upon him once again, this time Voldemort was pacing around Draco, he just stood still, not wanting to look up - or down and not wanting to close his eyes either. To his shock he felt Voldemort's hands close around his elbows from behind him. Draco looked up, "Well." Voldemort finally hissed, then before Draco could even open his mouth to speak, Voldemort had pushed Draco with such immense pressure that he fell forward into the cold stone floor, landing on his hands and knees.  
  
He coughed slightly and turned his head to the side, "I guess it is going to be a fun job," Voldemort's cold cackle broke the silence like the sound of knives hitting stone walls. Draco looked back down at the floor and then without warning Voldemort kicked him in the ribs causing him to fall to the side, rolling over on his back. "No..." Draco coughed again sounding winded, the sound of Voldemort's boots echoed in Draco's ears as he walked closer to him, Draco winced, expecting another harsh blow to his side, however, he bent down next to him and rolled up the sleeve of his right arm.  
  
Voldemort ran a smooth finger down Draco's arm and stopped dead just above his elbow. Draco closed his eyes, then quickly opened them again, Voldemort placed his wand gently on the spot where his finger was. Draco didn't want to show that he was scared; In fact he didn't know how to be scared, was he feeling fear, or was this just what everyone else felt when they were near the Dark Lord? He rolled his head over and looked at the spot where the Dark Lord had placed his wand. Then without warning he pushed down hard into Draco's arm, he screwed up his face in pain.  
  
Draco quickly removed his fingers from the mark that was burnt into his skin. It wasn't glowing this time, a bit disappointed Draco pulled back the covers on his bed. Goyal's loud snoring was all he could hear now, he didn't have to hear the stillness of the dungeons or the sounds of his mothers cries, he was home.  
  
* * * * * * * * *  
  
Draco prodded his Breakfast with his fork, "What do they call this?" he screwed up his nose in disgust, "I like it..." Crabbe said splattering food over the table. Draco looked sideways at him, and raised an eyebrow. Goyal was hoeing into the slosh; Draco put a mouth full in his mouth and winced in distaste, and swallowed hard. "So, the food is not as good as they brag here at Hogwarts," Draco looked up slowly and smirked, "I knew you couldn't stay away from me," he felt a small hand on his shoulder, then fine hair fall around his back as the girl leaned over him. "Come with me." she demanded strictly in his ear. Draco glared, but did as he was told.  
  
He followed the girl out of the Hall, and then led her towards the Slytherin common room. They reached the cold stone wall, which Draco muttered something to and it parted in two revealing numerous leather chairs and warm sun light. He casually walked in, the smell of leather and burning coal filtered through out the room. "What, why won't you all just leave me alone?" he turned around so that he was looking at the girl who was standing at the entrance of the common room.  
  
"I was sent for you, I did not come from my own will," she slowly walked into the room, "So, now that you have me here, what do you want?" Draco snapped irritably. "To give you a message," she was walking towards Draco, it almost seemed like she was gliding. "Being? I am a very busy man," she smiled, her eyes were shining with something Draco has never witnessed in a Death Eater, it was something Draco had actually never seen in his life. "Before you tell me this 'message', I want to know who you are. What's you name?" The girl stopped in front of him and put her hands on her hips. She glared at Draco. "If you must know," she sighed and rolled her eyes. "My name is Lyra," Draco remembered back to the day when he was dragged down into the dungeons to receive the Dark mark. The girl that had tried to persuade Draco into joining them raised her head quickly, "Go. and fetch my wand Lyra," "You're the girl, the." "Enough about me, I need to give you this, before I get sorted," She quickly walked over to him and put her hands around his neck. "What are you doing?" he pulled back away form her touch, "Giving you the message, now. would you hold still!?!" Lyra wrapped her hands around his neck and pulled his face in towards hers, so that they were so close that although she was whispering her words echoed in his ears, "This shouldn't hurt..." Draco didn't know what to expect, what was she going to do? He closed his eyes, waiting for the pain. "Draco, I said it wouldn't hurt," she gave a cheeky smile then, to Draco's surprise, pulled his mouth down on hers. Her lips were soft and her face was warm against is cold skin. For a moment Draco didn't think her kissing him had any reason for the message, and was about to pull away when a green light flashed across his closed eyes. A tingling feeling was running through his body, it felt like he and Lyra were floating, spinning around, spinning so fast. Draco began to feel sick, he heard Lyra's voice in the back of his mind, "Don't worry, the sickness will fade."  
  
The spinning stopped and Draco opened his eyes, he was in the forest, not the forbidden forest, but another one. Lyra turned and looked at him, "Draco you must come here. He is waiting for you; he will give you two weeks to find him, if you're not there." Lyra's voice didn't sound like her own calm purring voice, it sounded as though there were a lot of people talking at once. Draco didn't know what to say, dumb founded he just nodded. "And bring Harry." Lyra said again. Draco's lips parted in surprise, "Harry?" He choked out. "Yes Draco Harry," suddenly the scenery changed and he saw himself gasping on the floor, on his hands and knees in the middle of a red circle in front of him, "What's this?" Lyra turned and looked at him, "Your future," her voice spoke still in the metallic tone. He jumped in terror, her eyes had turned to a pure silver color, and her voice was becoming more less like her own. The scenery changed again, however it all blurred up as though Draco and Lyra were being sucked up into the air, he began to feel sick again.  
  
He stumbled back from Lyra gasping for breathe, Lyra on the other hand, stood still on her two feet, her head drooped, leaving her chin resting on her chest. He took in a deep jagged breathe, "Are you ok?" she said sharply, setting her large blue eyes on his face. "Yeah," His voice was shaking, his hands were too, perhaps it was from adrenaline, "You'll stop shaking," she said finally, walking towards him. "Wha... wha... what was that?" she put her hands on his shoulders to hold him steady. "It was your future" Draco could feel that Lyra's hands were shaking against his shoulders. She had gone pale; her blue eyes stood out brilliantly now that her face had gone ghostly white. "You're shaking," he whispered, a bit short of breath. Draco was trying to breathe, his lungs pounding with every breath. "The pain in your chest will stop soon," color was appearing back into her face now, and she wasn't breathing so heavy. "I must leave you now Draco, the Dark Lord has left me with you, to be sure that you follow through with your message," Lyra turned silently and the left the shaken Draco alone in the Slytherin common room. * * * * ** Today class." Snape paused; he is going to do something horrible, Draco thought, he could tell by the delight in his cold black eyes, "We are going to pair off, I will give you each a batch of this potion, it is called stoneriouse potion, it turns things to stone," He watched his classes eyes widen, Draco wasn't sure if it was with fear. or joy, "You and your partner will walk around the grounds," he looked over the top of his cauldron at his class, "to places which I will allocate you to, and you will turn weeds. not animals or anything else for that matter! Into stone," the silence from the class turned into fast whispering and girls pointing to themselves and then to one of their friends, indicating that they wanted to be their partner. "THAT. is enough," his voice spread throughout the class like a contagious virus. "Now..." he began, "I will pair you off," his class sunk low in their seats from disappointment. "Mr. Longbottom.." He commenced to pair the class off.  
  
Finally there were only four people left, Draco, Ginny, Seamus and Harry. Obviously Snape had forgotten about Ginny being put up a grade, "Weasley. I will have to find another name for you," he smirked and walked towards her desk, "Tell me, are you as bad at magic as your pathetic brother," he glared over at Ron. Ginny shuffled uncomfortably in her seat. "You and Draco. of you go," he looked at the stunned Draco, "No!" Ginny and Draco both said in unison, "GO! Take you potion and GO!" Snape bellowed, Draco stalked over to him and picked up the glass spray bottle and thrust it at Ginny, "Hurry up, I haven't got all day," and stormed out of the dungeons. Harry grabbed Ginny by the arm, "Don't worry Gin," he gave her a sweet smile and she smiled back, trying to look like it didn't bother her, she wouldn't give Snape that satisfaction.  
  
Draco stomped around the garden bed, spraying the potion on whatever was closest to him. "Stop that!" Ginny protested, "Make me," "You are just like a child," "Must be from hanging around you so long," Draco was aware that he was acting like a child, Ginny, not willingly, let that pass. "You are going to make us fail," she said in a shrill voice, her hands shaking with fury. It was her first potions and Draco had to stuff it up for her, well what else could she expect? "You maybe, not me. Snape loves me," he turned around to face her, his eyes full of disgust, "Then why didn't he let you chose your partner," Ginny was getting better at these come backs, "He didn't want the class to feel any. less important," he snickered. Ginny had nothing to say, well she did, but all she could think of was, 'yeah sure,' or 'whatever' not very affective, especially if you are facing Malfoy wit.  
  
"Oh look!" she pointed to the edge of the garden, "You turned a lady beetle to stone!" Draco raised an eye brow, She knelt down and picked the tiny ornament up in her hand, "Wow, a make your own ornament potion," Ginny glared at him through her flaming red hair, the gentle wind carried it away in its dance. "You have to make everything a joke, don't you?" Draco took a step in towards her, "Not everything, only when I am around people who are only wasting my time, people such as yourself," the wind was blowing his hair over his face, irritated he pushed the fine silver strands of hair out of his eyes.  
  
"Why do you have to insult me like that, why do you treat people like this?" Ginny was amazed, that was not at all like a comment she would say, and by the look on Draco's face, he was amazed at her reply. "I." Draco blinked, his eyes darting nervously around, Ginny looked down and sighed. He stood there, mouth half open, staring at her. "What? What is it?" Ginny snapped, "Nothing," Draco smirked and turned away from her, "Do you always leave half way through and conversation?" she had now put the bottle down, but the look on her face would turn anyone to stone.  
  
"Only when I don't want to continue it, I have better things to do than argue with a child." Ginny clenched her fists, "I am not a child," she muttered through her teeth. "Whatever," Draco said coolly, he turned to leave but a familiar voice caught his attention, "Ready Gin, I hope the work is similar here at Hogwarts," he turned around sharply, "Lyra?" He said, astonished. "Oh hello Draco," The tall young girl raised a delicate hand and waved at him, "Ginny is going to help me catch up, to go through some work, just incase it is different," she gave him an angelic smile, then turned to Ginny, "Are you ready?" Ginny nodded, "Great let's go!" * * * *  
  
Draco paced nervously around his room, what is she talking to Ginny about, why is she talking to that Weasley? "Stop pacing, it makes me lose thinkingness, and can't you see I am trying to think!" Goyal said loudly, his voice sinking into Draco's thick train of thought minutes after he had spoken. He stopped abruptly and turned to face his two friends who were sitting on Crabbe's four poster bed, Goyal had several chocolate frogs lined up in front of him, Crabbe who was sitting in front of him also had several chocolate frogs lined up. "What?" Draco began, a small amount of humor gathering in his harsh grey eyes, "Thinkingness? Don't you mean. concentration?" Goyal waved his hand casually, symbolizing him not caring; he didn't take his eyes of the frogs that were lined in front of him. "Whatever..." Goyal said, looking up at Crabbe. "What are you two doing?" Draco narrowed his eyes, "Well.." Crabbe began, "Go on, please this might actually make me laugh," Draco said sarcastically. "We are betting on when you and that Lina." "Lyra," Draco corrected him, ".Are going to get together." Goyal said quickly, hoping Draco hadn't understood him. "What?!?" Draco spat, pink spots appearing on his cheeks from rage.  
  
"I... I don't like her." Draco said a bit flustered. "Ok man, whatever." Crabbe scooped up his seven frogs. "I don't!" Draco said stressed, "Yeah whatever dude, I believe you," Goyal said nodding at him. Draco muttered something, then sat down heavily on his bed. "Why is she here?" he said sighing, Draco was now stressed, there are only so many questions a young boy's mind can take. "God!" Draco ran his hand through his soft hair, making fall messily over his face. "Who is she?" Goyal mumbled stuffing a chocolate frog in his mouth, munching noisily, "Lyra. she's here. for. unfinished business," Draco rubbed his eyes, his head was aching, like a hundred little hamsters were setting up a construction site in his mind. "Look, I am gonna go and find her, I want to know some answers." He stood up and slapped his legs. "I'll see you boys later," Draco strutted out of the dorm, and slammed the door behind him. * * * * *  
  
"Ok, I think I have it Gin, Thanks." Draco sat behind the bush and glared at Lyra and Ginny who were sitting in a mossy courtyard that was rather hidden by the rest of the Hogwarts students. "So, I guess that's it, you'll be fine." Ginny reassured her, closing up the books gently, "I hope so," Lyra shrugged and shoved her wand in her pocket. The two girls smiled at each other, "Well, I best be going, Hermione is expecting me for study," Ginny stood up from the small metal table, "Ok, see you Gin," Lyra said sweetly. Ginny quickly gathered her books and set off around the corner. Once Ginny was no longer in sight, Lyra stood and smiled at the bush were Draco was hiding, "You can come out now Draco," Draco stood up quickly, twigs stuck roughly through out his hair, a smile appeared on Lyra's face. She rolled her eyes and walked towards him, "You have twigs in your hair Draco," she giggled and brushed them away gently. "So tell me, why were you stalking me?" she said brushing his shoulders.  
  
Draco looked sideways at Lyra who was brushing his shoulders free from leaves and twigs, "Well, I wouldn't call it stalking," he smirked at her, "Oh, you usually watch new students from behind bushes," Lyra said sarcastically, dropping her hands at her sides, "Don't you?" Draco raised an eyebrow. "So.why are you here then?" Lyra sighed, "I have told you this Draco many of times. I think this is just an excuse to see me," she smiled cheekily at him, he looked down. "What house did you get into," he said quietly, "Slytherin, of course... they didn't even have to put the hat fully on my head, and it called out Slytherin," she chuckled. Her comment strangely reminded Draco of when he was sorted into Hogwarts. "So... made any friends yet?" "Well, not exactly, actually I don't think any one knows I am here yet." she rolled her eyes, "so attentive you lot are. Oh look," she chuckled again, and removed a twig from his hair. "Thanks," Draco mumbled. "Well, I had better go, dinner will start soon," she tapped him gently on the shoulder, "Yeah, we had better go.." Draco nodded, looking around. * * * *  
  
"Why should I join you?" Draco spat, Voldemort's eyes sparkled with malice as his wand dug deeper into Draco's arm. "Draco." Voldemort hissed, leaning in towards him, "You will join me, or.." Draco narrowed his eyes. "Or what?" Voldemort smiled with mirth, "You can kiss your lovely mother... good bye," Draco attempted to prop himself up with his elbows, however his arm appeared to be fractured and he fell back down hard on his back. "You will not touch my mother," he said through gritted teeth, "That's right Draco. but only if you join me. willingly," he closed his eyes, he didn't want to join him. he didn't want to say that evil was better than good, or was evil better than good? Draco thought for a moment, only because that is all Voldemort gave him, just a moment. "What will it be boy?" Voldemort hissed quietly in his ear, "Alright." Voldemort's face fell in disappointment, "What was that?" "You heard me, I said alright, I will join you." Draco turned his head to the other side, he could no longer bare to look at that creature. that thing.  
  
"Oh and I was really looking forward to torturing you. and your mother.. but I guess I could do it anyway," Voldemort mutter a few words and a bright light filled the room, a jolt of electricity ran through Draco and he lifted a few centimeters of the ground, his heart felt as though it was crumbling, dieing slowly, braking away inside of him. "Stop." he gasped, no oxygen was left in his lungs, no air filled his body. he couldn't breathe, think. all he could do was feel. feel the pain. "Had enough fun yet?" The pain stopped, Draco fell hard, back down on the ground landing on his back, gasping for breathe. "Lucius." Voldemort smiled his sickly smile. "Father." Draco said in a husky voice. Lucius ignored him.  
  
Draco sat up abruptly, he didn't open his eyes, he was too afraid of what he might see. However curiosity got the better of him and he snapped his eyes open, nothing was there. everything was the same. they way it had been when he fell asleep. His face was wet with sweat and his hands were trembling with fear. * * * *  
  
Draco and the rest of the Slytherin Quidditch team walked swiftly onto the cold wet Quidditch field. The wind blew hard against Draco's face, and it was hardly any condition to be practicing, but it was the Gryffindor's practice and as being Quidditch captain for Slytherin, it was up to Draco to make sure that they didn't get an ounce of practicing done. It was early morning and the sun had not completely risen yet, the sky was still a dark navy blue, with a star stuck roughly here and there, Just like Wood Potter is, early morning practices. I hope he is not as hard to beat as he was though, Draco thought. He stopped in the middle of the gloomy field and looked up through his eyebrows to see Harry flying over head of him, Harry gestured to his team mates to hit ground, "What are you doin here Malfoy," Harry said irritably, landing hard on two feet, Draco raised an eyebrow and said coolly "Practice." "Gryffindor have the field today, you know that Malfoy," the Gryffindor team had landed now, and were glaring at the Slytherin team. "Well, professor Snape gave us permission to practice. your bad Potter," he glanced around the misty field then smirked at Harry, as though he had just said something funny, "I can't believe Potter that you pesky little friends wake up so early.. Just to watch you practice Quidditch," he glared over at the grand stands where Hermione was sitting, her face buried in a book, like usual.  
  
Harry took s a step in towards Draco, "You're just jealous that she doesn't wake up for you," he said slyly in a hushed undertone. Draco's face dropped out of the smirk, and into a glare, "Potter." he spat, glaring even more fierce now, "I think you are getting me mixed up with poor old Weasley," Harry just gave a small smile and mounted his broom, "I think this is over now Malfoy. go back to your common room," Draco took in a deep breath, and mounted his broom as well, "No. We have to field today Potter, so we are going to practice," Draco kicked hard on the ground and flew fast past Harry. "Malfoy!" Harry called kicking off hard on the ground, both teams followed their captains. "What Potter," Draco turned around to face Harry, who was hovering a little above him, "We have the field today, you can't do this!" Harry flew down so that he and Draco were on the same level, "Watch me," not taking his eyes off Harry, Draco gestured to his team to group in. "Malfoy, I'm warning you," Draco gave Harry a sarcastic angelic smile, "Oh Potter, you should know by now, that I don't take interest in warnings," Harry opened his mouth to speak but closed it abruptly.  
  
"What are you looking at?" Harry said, following Draco's glare, "Oh nothing," Draco re-gained his stare on Harry, "Hermione. you were looking at Hermione, why?" Harry demanded, "Well, I was just thinking how beautiful Granger looks in this light," he raised his eyebrow, "It's dark," Harry kept glaring. Draco smirked at him, then glanced quickly over at Hermione, and Ginny who had now joined her. "Don't you touch her Malfoy," Harry's heart was pounding, her never thought that the tiffs between Draco and himself would ever hurt his friends, mentally. or physically. Draco looked over once more, now there were three girls sitting on the tower. Lyra. "You win Potter. this time" He said in a low voice and flew down towards the ground.  
  
* * * * *  
  
It was late, Hermione knew she should have left the library ages ago, only a few other people were still in the library and the candles had nearly burnt out, but end of term exams were coming up and she not only had to study for herself, but Harry and Ron as well. She flipped through her book, trying to read, although her mind seemed to be in other places. sleeping places. The words on each page were blurred, as though someone had smudged them. Her head was starting to feel heavy, she saw her hair fall in front of her face, that meant her head was drooping, No! Hermione you must stay awake! Her head shot quickly into the air, she fluttered her eyes to adjust to the light then gave a small yelp of surprise. "What are you doing here?" she whispered, now feeling more awake.  
  
Hermione gazed wearily at Ginny, whose eyes were blazing with curiosity. Gently Ginny pressed her finger on her lips, "Shhh," and she pointed over to the far dimly lit corner of the library, Hermione realized that no one was left in the library now, and the Librarian, Madam Price, had fallen asleep on her desk. Hermione strained her eyes, and the foggy shape of Draco came to view, he seemed to he shaking something. actually he seemed to be shaking someone. The library was very dark now, only a small light illuminated from a small half burnt candle on the table Hermione was sitting at. "What are you showing me?" she whispered in a low tone to Ginny, who seemed rather engrossed in what was happening between Draco and this mysterious person.  
  
Ginny picked up the quill that sat limply in Hermione's hand and unrolled the blank piece of parchment that was marking a page in, 'So he doesn't know you're alive? 100 spells to make him care' Hermione flushed a light pink. I'll tell you later! Ginny silently scribbled. She nodded reluctantly, (Hermione didn't want to get mixed up with any trouble) and followed Ginny's gaze, Draco and this person seemed to be fighting. though they were not yelling, but Draco was waving his hands about in an argumentative fashion, Ginny looked at Hermione and gestured for her to follow. They crept silently to a shelf that was closer to Draco, "Hello," said a rather old looking woman dressed in a disgustingly bright pink frilly dress, she sat on a large yellow lounge chair in a painting that hung on the wall just above Ginny's head.  
  
"Shhh," she hissed angrily at the woman, who pulled a face, meaning she was very annoyed indeed. They were near enough now to hear their voices, only very distantly though, Ginny's eyes were wide with anticipation. "Look, Lyra.. It is impossible. you don't-" Draco was cut off By what Ginny now learnt was Lyra, "Understand?" she choked, her bright blue eyes were dancing under the moon's gloomy rays, that sent sparks of silver across her face, the moon was reflected by her silver hair that was lying dully at her back.  
  
Draco paused; his eyes were still full of aggravation. "I know exactly what it is like. you think you are the only one? The only one that has been through this?" her voice was hollow, she closed her eyes and pressed the heels of her hands into Draco's chest, as though she were trying to transform her irritation and stress to him. Draco looked directly at her, chin held high, his shoulders set stubbornly, "What do I have to do?" he said finally, at these words Lyra's tone softened, "Draco, that I can not tell you-"  
  
"Then why are we having this conversation?" he hissed in a low whisper, trying not to wake the librarian. "Because Draco, it has been two weeks and you have showed no progress.. you must get closer!" she said in an even lower whisper.  
  
She dug the heels of her hands in hard on his chest, "It is hard." he muttered through gritted teeth, "You have to let down your pride and succeed-" Lyra thumped her fist on the desk next to her, Madam Price's head shot up quickly and she looked hastily around, narrowed her eyes and then shrilled, "Out.. Everyone out!" Draco looked at her confused, what does she mean? Lyra and Draco stood face to face glaring, "Ginny," she said softly, too soft for Ginny to hear. Ginny and Hermione crept quickly back to Hermione's table, Ginny helped her gather her things and they left silently, without anyone knowing they were there. * * * * * * *  
  
The sun had nearly risen when Draco finally dragged himself into bed. His body ached all over, he was so tired, he never seemed to get enough sleep now days, and when he did sleep, his mind was taunted by thoughts of grief. He rubbed his eyes with the heels of his hands, God I hate this, why are things so. hard. Draco was use to everything being handed to him, and for once he had to work for something. He pulled the hangings of his four poster bed, Crabbe and Goyal were snoring loudly on either side of him, No wonder I can't sleep! He thought, pulling the sheets over himself. Draco closed his eyes, hiding his dull grey eyes. sleep.  
  
"I see you have found my son's weakness." Draco's vision was blurring, he could no longer see things clearly, although he could feel his fathers stare upon him. Voldemort looked quickly at Draco, then said, "I thought it would be rather difficult, however... it didn't take no where near the amount of time as I anticipated, quite a giver for a son you have here-" there was no pause form his Father, "I have no son." he said slowly, glaring down at Draco. He didn't speak, didn't protest at how unfair his father was being, he just laid there, the pain running through his body still, his heart still feeling as though a million butterflies were fluttering madly about inside it. "Well Draco, I would love to stay and chat, however, I have matters to attend to," Voldemort nodded at Lucius, and then, left the room. Lucius didn't take his eyes of his son, he looked so helpless, his tiny body taking in sharp breaths, his hair messily sprawled over the cold stone floor, the tips of his fine silver hair lightly stained with blood. There was a long pause, until Lucius finally spoke, "Lyra, Help Draco back to his room, I don't want blood dripped on the carpet," and without another word, he too left the cold black room, slamming the door behind him.  
  
"Draco? What's wrong? You ok?" Draco opened his eyes quickly and gazed into the small beetle eyes of Crabbe, "What is it Crabbe?" he said, glaring at his annoying friend. "You were yelling.you ok?" He repeated, jees... Draco rolled his eyes and attempted to untangle himself from his bed sheets, though he couldn't seem to find the end of them, "Look, I am fine. OK?" he said, his tone rising slightly from frustration. Crabbe didn't speak; he just nodded and edged slowly away form Draco. He huffed, and calmly untangled himself from the bed covers. * * * * * 


End file.
